The Paopu Fruit Incident
by FabledOrange
Summary: Sora reflects on the truth behind the legend of the Paopu fruit. - Oneshot -


The Paopu Fruit Incident

A Kingdom Hearts Sora/Kairi One-Shot Fan Fic made by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: Hiya! Thanks for the reviews on my other one-shot, Midnight Air. I was inspired to do another one, this time making it while listening to one of my favorite game soundtracks, Kingdoom Hearts'. You have to believe me – even though it's collaborated with Disney, Squaresoft really is ONE OF A DAMN KIND! They are so good! 

And hey, my birthday's coming up on 2/13! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to be insert number here years old!

This fan fic is dedicated to the fans of the Sora/Kairi pairing.

**

I was fifteen back then. 

I just finished swimming that day, my brown hair matted to my face like a rug. It felt heavy and sticky, with water running down my face and chest. 

I stepped out of the water, shaking my head like a dog, sending water droplets everywhere. The bright, afternoon sunlight shone upon our island beautifully, illuminating every spot in the Destiny Islands. 

I grabbed the pale blue fluffy towel that I hung on a nearby tree, drying myself with it before using it to dry my hair. Leaving it hanging around my neck, I walked on the warm, soft sand, walking towards the center of the beach. All of a sudden, I closed my eyes and looked up, feeling the warm sunlight lay upon my face.

Then I felt it. 

Something hit me on the side of my head.

"Hey Sora!" I heard Riku scream from the far side of the island, making me open my eyes to look at him.

"What?" 

"Do you plan to stand there in your swimming trunks forever or come here and change your clothes?" Riku asked; his mysterious green eyes locked on my figure. I grinned sheepishly, taking an end of the towel and rubbing it against the side of my face. 

"Sorry." I replied. "I was kinda dazed." I started to walk towards him, the sand clinging to the sole of my bare feet. 

"Well, c'mon. Kairi wants to see you." Riku announced before walking off, leaving me alone. 

*

I dressed up in my usual clothes, the red jumpsuit with the black jacket, and of course the seemingly overly large yellow shoes. I walked silently to the Paopu tree that stood on a detached island, standing alone as the sun began to set. As I arrived, I sat on its trunk, absorbed in my thoughts. 

After a while, I saw Tidus and Selphie walking across the beach, Wakka walking behind them. They were talking animatedly about something, with Selphie giggling, Wakka grinning and Tidus laughing as loud as he can. I raised my eyebrows at them, and at the moment they saw me, they quickly shut up. Did I have some control over them or something? 

"Hey Sora!" I heard her voice, making me turn around to meet her beautiful purple eyes. She stood before me, her hands behind her back, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Hey Kairi. What are you doing here?" I asked, my cobalt blue eyes locked on her. In response, she hopped onto the space beside me, swinging her legs before looking at me. 

"I just wanted to be here." Kairi replied at me, her purple eyes shimmering in the warm, hazy sunlight. 

"What about you?" she asked me. I turned to look at her again, grinning.

"Thinking. Why?" 

Kairi suddenly laughed out loud. "You? Thinking? I thought that was impossible." 

I narrowed my eyes jokingly at her, pretending that I was angry. "Kairi!"

She held her stomach and tried to stop laughing. Her purple eyes darted to me, observing my fake I'm-really-really-angry-with-you-because-you-ridiculed-me face. "I'm s-sorry." She blurted out between laughs. 

"Kairi!" I shouted, making her laugh once more. I really narrowed my eyes at her, and she shut up, but still, stifled laughs came blurting out from her mouth. 

"Okay, okay," she alleged, throwing her hands up in the air as if in defeat. "I'm sorry." 

I grinned triumphantly, the sun setting before us in the wonderful sky. "There. That's better." 

The silence was deafening, actually, after those last set of words. The sun finally began its slow journey to the ends of the world, finally disappearing from our sight, finally leaving us with the company of the bright stars. At once, the bright sunlight was gone, and I knew it would be back again tomorrow when I wake up. 

Wake up to the sound of her voice, saying, "Good morning, Sora! Wake up!"

Wake up to the sunlight blinding me of eyesight before I could clearly see her. To wake up to the sounds of Selphie's giggling outside with Tidus' pranks on Riku or Wakka. With Riku teasing Tidus about Selphie and chase the little kid about while I rub my eyes open, take a shower and dress up in my normal clothes. Or with Wakka throwing his blue blitzball at the blonde tyke.

How life was beautiful.

I grasped the edge of the tree trunk, touching something soft and warm. I looked down upon it as Kairi looked at the now dark sea, its waters sparkling as the stars did the same above us. I pulled something from the trunk, grinning at my new discovery.

"Hey Kairi," I began, fiddling with the Paopu fruit that lay on my hands. The star-shaped fruit felt smooth and soft at my fingertips, just like how I imagined Kairi's hair would be. 

Kairi looked at me, an inquisitive look etched in her bright, purple eyes. 

"What?"

"Do you believe in the legend of the Paopu fruit?" I asked her, looking at her with intent, my sapphire tinted eyes locked on her amethyst ones. I continued on with my query. "You know…that when you share one with somebody, your destinies would become intertwined forever?" I eyed the yellow, star-shaped fruit in my hands. "Do you believe in that, Kairi?" 

She looked at me, an unreadable glint shining in his eyes. "Don't you, Sora?"

"I just don't know. I never heard of something like that coming true." I replied at her, still staring at the Paopu fruit in my hands. 

"Do you want to try it?" Kairi asked me while looking at me intently, curiosity in her eyes.

My eyes widen at the suggestion. Kairi, sharing a Paopu fruit with me? Was what I was hearing true?

"What?" I simply stutter at her. Whoa. Good move Sora. Now you see how stupid you are.

"C'mon Sora, it'd be interesting!" She urged me on. Interesting? Of course it will be! It's sharing a Paopu fruit with YOU! "Don't you want adventure in your life?" 

Of course I did, and if I'm sharing this Paopu fruit with you, then it'd be the best adventure ever! "Yeah…I guess…" I stupidly reply. Man…how stupid can I –

"C'mon Sora! Let's share one!" Kairi grinned, taking an end of the Paopu fruit from my other hand. The sky was so dark that you couldn't even make out someone's figure a few feet away.

Finally, I grinned back at her. "Sure! Let's share this one on 3, okay?" 

Kairi nodded enthusiastically, her soft, auburn hair bouncing on her head. I counted up to three, and by the time we got there, the fruit was already in half. One in my hand and the other in hers. 

"Let's see if this works." I smiled, staring into her eyes. She agreed with me, and she stared back at me. 

All that time, before Riku found us, we sat there, staring at each other, admiring everything about the other. And I was glad that we shared this Paopu fruit.

I'm glad we did.

Author's notes: It's sweet and sappy, I know! And the title's corny too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But please, can you review? I need reviews so I can live!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sankyuu!!!!!!!!!!!!! And can anyone give me tips on the Rare Truffle juggling thingy? I'm getting a bit stupid at doing that. I just can't press circle then x at the same momentum with the Rare Truffle! 

Doumo Arigato Gozaimashita!

A. Pikachu


End file.
